In a packet of cigarettes, the group of cigarettes is wrapped in a sheet of inner packing material. It has been observed that folding the sheet of inner packing material about the group of cigarettes may damage the tips of the cigarettes (i.e. the plain ends opposite the filter, where the tobacco is exposed), thus resulting in localized deformation and/or tobacco spill (i.e. tobacco fallout from the tips). This applies in particular to the corner cigarettes in the group, though damage is also evident in all the outermost cigarettes, i.e. located along the fold lines of the sheet of inner packing material.
Moreover, a heat-seal sheet of airtight inner packing material has also been proposed, which has a cigarette extraction opening closed by a reusable cover flap (i.e. with non-setting, re-stick adhesive). In which case, seeing as it has the cigarette extraction opening at the filters, the sheet of inner packing material is end-sealed at the tips of the cigarettes. As a result, not only when folding the sheet of inner packing material about the group of cigarettes, but also when heat sealing the end of the sheet, the tips of the cigarettes undergo mechanical stress possibly resulting in localized deformation and/or tobacco fallout, and thermal stress possibly resulting in local deterioration of the tobacco.